new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
Disney Zoog/Schedule
Here's the schedule for the Disney Zoog channel. Monday *6:00am - Disney Junior *10:00am - Fillmore! *10:30am - Yin Yang Yo! *11:00am - Disney Zoog Movies *3:00pm - After Laugh Class *5:00pm - AppZoog *7:00pm - PB&J Otter *7:30pm - Hotel Transylvania: The Series *8:00pm - Ultimate Book of Spells *8:30pm - The New House of Mouse *9:00pm - Recess *9:30pm - Darkwing Duck *10:00pm - Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force *10:30pm - Timon and Pumbaa *11:00pm - Hangin' with the Heroes *1:00am - House of Mouse *1:30am - Garfield and Friends *2:00am - Rupert *2:30am - Get Smurfy *3:00am - Phantom Investigators: Animated *3:30am - Phantom Investigators: Animated *4:00am - Mona the Vampire *4:30am - The Wizard of Oz *5:00am - What About Mimi? *5:30am - What About Mimi? Tuesday *6:00am - Disney Junior *10:00am - Teamo Supremo *10:30am - Teamo Supremo *11:00am - Mickey Mouse Works *11:30am - Mickey Mouse Works *12:00pm - Pengin the Penguin *12:30pm - Donald's Quack Attack *1:00pm - Mickey Mouse Hour *2:00pm - Pickle and Peanut *2:30pm - Pickle and Peanut *3:00pm - The Disney Afternoon *5:00pm - Kick Buttowski *5:30pm - Fangbone! *6:00pm - Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures *6:30pm - Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures *7:00pm - Disney's Doug *7:30pm - Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes *8:00pm - Princess Power Hour *9:00pm - DuckTales (2017) *9:30pm - DuckTales (2017) *10:00pm - Vampirina *10:30pm - Pucca *11:00pm - Hangin' with the Heroes *1:00am - Power Rangers S.P.D. *1:30am - The Deep *2:00am - Worldwide Zoog Show *4:00am - Chuck's Choice *4:30am - Chuck's Choice *5:00am - Packages from Planet X *5:30am - Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero Wednesday *6:00am - Disney Junior *10:00am - Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes *10:30am - Marvel Tails *11:00am - The 7D *11:30am - Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja *12:00pm - Fish Hooks *12:30pm - Star vs. the Forces of Evil *1:00pm - Fox Mania *5:00pm - Phineas and Ferb *5:30pm - Phantom Investigators: Animated *6:00pm - Stickin' Around *6:30pm - Ultimate Spider-Man *7:00pm - The Garfield Show *7:30pm - Camp Lakebottom *8:00pm - The New House of Mouse *8:30pm - The ZhuZhus *9:00pm - Iggy Arbuckle *9:30pm - Endangered Species *10:00pm - The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show *10:30pm - Pat the Dog *11:00pm - Madeline *11:30pm - Madeline *12:00am - Galaxy's Edge *2:00am - DuckTales (original version) *2:30am - Hello Kitty and Friends *3:00am - Wish Kid *3:00am - Toad Patrol *3:30am - Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire *4:00am - Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action! *4:30am - What-a-Mess *5:00am - Dennis and Gnasher *5:30am - What's with Andy? Thursday *6:00am - Disney Junior *10:00am - Sonic X *10:30am - Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch *11:00am - A Kind of Magic *11:30am - Max Steel (2013 series) *12:00pm - Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer *12:30pm - Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer *1:00pm - Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer *1:30pm - Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer *2:00pm - Pickle and Peanut *2:30pm - Pickle and Peanut *3:00pm - After Laugh Class *5:00pm - Angela Anaconda *5:30pm - Sabrina: The Animated Series *6:00pm - W.I.T.C.H. *6:30pm - Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers *7:00pm - Mighty Ducks *7:30pm - X-Men: Evolution *8:00pm - It's the Muppet Time *10:00pm - Right Now Kapow *10:30pm - Right Now Kapow *11:00pm - Atomic Puppet *11:30pm - Atomic Puppet *12:00am - Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir *12:30am - Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir *1:00am - Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir *1:30am - Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir *2:00am - Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir *2:30am - Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir *3:00am - Blazing Dragons *3:30am - What-a-Mess *4:00am - The Wizard of Oz *4:30am - Bump in the Night *5:00am - All Dogs Goes to Heaven: The Series *5:30am - The New Archies Friday *6:00am - Disney Junior *10:00am - The Legend of Tarzan *10:30am - Pepper Ann *11:00am - Teamo Supremo *11:30am - The Weekenders *12:00pm - Action Power Zoog *8:00pm - Disney Zoog Movies *10:00pm - The Emperor's New School *10:30pm - The Little Mermaid *11:00pm - Dave the Barbarian *11:30pm - Dave the Barbarian *12:00am - Hangin' with the Heroes *2:00am - The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *2:30am - The Buzz on Maggie *4:00am - Pickle and Peanut *4:30am - Pickle and Peanut *5:00am - Pickle and Peanut *5:30am - Pickle and Peanut Saturday *6:00am - Jake and the Never Land Pirates *6:30am - Stanley *7:00am - The Wuzzles *7:30am - Future-Worm! *8:00am - Teamo Supremo *8:30am - Teacher's Pet *9:00am - Recess *9:30am - Recess *10:00am - The Weekenders *10:30am - The Legend of Tarzan *11:00am - Lloyd in Space *11:30am - The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *12:00pm - House of Mouse *12:30pm - Foxtoons Chronicles *1:00pm - Because YES! *5:00pm - Mickey and the Roadster Racers *5:30pm - Mickey and the Roadster Racers *6:00pm - Mickey and the Roadster Racers *6:30pm - Mickey and the Roadster Racers *7:00pm - Marvel Universe *10:00pm - Jackie Chan Adventures *10:30pm - Get Smurfy *11:00pm - Phantom Investigators: Animated *11:30pm - Captain Flamingo *12:00am - Inspector Gadget (2015) *12:30am - Urban Vermin *1:00am - Hamtaro *1:30am - Hamtaro *2:00am - Medabots *2:30am - League of Super Evil *3:00am - Care Bears *3:30am - Care Bears *4:00am - Budgie the Little Helicopter *4:30am - Freaktown *5:00am - The Littles *5:30am - Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action! Sunday *6:00am - Teamo Supremo *6:30am - Teamo Supremo *7:00am - Pepper Ann *7:30am - Pepper Ann *8:00am - Recess *8:30am - Recess *9:00am - Lloyd in Space *9:30am - Lloyd in Space *10:00am - Lloyd in Space *10:30am - The Weekenders *11:00pm - Teacher's Pet *11:30pm - Teacher's Pet *12:00pm - Because YES! *4:00pm - Darkwing Duck *4:30pm - Milo Murphy's Law *5:00pm - Princess Power Hour *7:00pm - Quack Pack *7:30pm - DuckTales (original version) *8:00pm - Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers *8:30pm - Valuthian Knights *9:00pm - The Super Hero Squad Show *9:30pm - The Super Hero Squad Show *10:00pm - The Super Hero Squad Show *10:30pm - The Super Hero Squad Show *11:00pm - Silver Surfer *11:30pm - Silver Surfer *12:00am - Fish Hooks *12:30am - Fish Hooks *1:00am - American Dragon: Jake Long *1:30pm - American Dragon: Jake Long *2:00am - Descendants: Wicked World *2:05am - The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 *2:30am - Atomic Puppet *3:00am - Fangbone! *3:30am - Fangbone! *4:00am - Counterfeit Cat *4:30am - Counterfeit Cat *5:00am - Shorty McShorts' Shorts *5:05am - Slugterra *5:30am - Code Lyoko